John Cena
Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena (April 23, 1977) is an American actor, rapper, and professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on its Raw brand. In WWE, Cena has won 19 championships in total, including 12 World Titles (having won the WWE Championship a record 10 times and the World Heavyweight Championship twice). In addition, Cena has also won the WWE United States Championship three times, and is a four-time Tag Team Champion, having held the World Tag Team Championship twice (once each with Shawn Michaels, and Batista), and the WWE Tag Team Championship twice (once each with David Otunga and The Miz). Cena also won the 2008 Royal Rumble match, and is a two-time Superstar of the Year Slammy Award winner (2009 and 2010). He is also the fourth longest WWE Champion behind Bob Backlund, Hulk Hogan & Bruno Sammartino Cena started his professional wrestling career in 2000, wrestling for Ultimate Pro Wrestling, where he held the UPW Heavyweight Championship. In 2001, Cena signed a contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) where he held the OVW Heavyweight Championship and the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (with Rico Constantino). Outside of wrestling, Cena has released the rap album You Can't See Me, which debuted at No.15 on the US Billboard 200 chart, and starred in the feature films The Marine (2006), 12 Rounds (2009), and Legendary (2010). Cena has also made appearances on television shows including Manhunt, Deal or No Deal, MADtv, Saturday Night Live, Punk'd, and Psych. Cena was also a contestant on Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race, where he made it to the final round before being eliminated, placing third in the overall competition.Write the text of your article here! In early 2011 John Cena entered in a feud with already known Wade Barrett and CM Punk who both led stables. John Cena entered the 2011 Royal Rumble at #21 and lasted over 40 minutes. Cena entered in a feud with the Miz. Cena won the 2011 Raw Elimination Chmber match, earning the #1 contender spot for the WWE Championship currently being held by The Miz. At WrestleMania 27 The Miz retained his championship after The Rock interfered to attack Cena. Cena then entered in a long time rivalry with The Rock.The next week, Cena participated in a 5 man gauntlet match to determine the #1 contender to face The Miz at Extreme Rules. Cena was the last to come out against R-Truth. The Miz then interfered in the match, resulting in a disqualification; however, it was then announced that they would both face the latter in a triple threat Steel Cage match at Extreme Rules. However, the following week, John Morrison defeated R-Truth to take his place in the match per the pre match stipulation. On the 2011 WWE Draft, Cena was drafted back to SmackDown in the overall first pick, only to end up drafted back to Raw with the final draft pick of the night.Later on Extreme Rules Cena has become WWE Champion back from The Miz and John Morrison inside a steel cage. Various Feuds and WWE Champion (2011-2012)Edit http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57089/prowrestling/images/4/4e/Imag.jpegJohn Cena fighting against The Miz at Over The LimitAdded by White bearAt Extreme Rules, John Cena defeated John Morrison and The Miz in a Triple threat Cage Match to become the WWE Champion once again. He defended the WWE Championship against The Miz at Over The Limit in an I Quit match and would later defeat R-Truth at Capitol Punishment. Cena was then scheduled to face number one contender CM Punk for the WWE Championship at Money in the Bank. However, Punk would, on the June 27 edition of Monday Night RAW, deliver a scathing on-air speech concerning the way in which WWE is run and its owner Vince McMahon. This resulted in Punk's suspension from televised WWE events. McMahon would later reinstate CM Punk on the condition that John Cena, who heavily petitioned for Punk's reinstatement, would be fired on site if defeated for the championship. In his hometown of Chicago, in front of nearly 15000 fans, most of whom cheered Punk and heavily booed Cena before and through the match, CM Punk would go on to win the match and flee the arena with the WWE Championship. The following night on Raw, after an emotional speech by Cena, before McMahon could fire him, Triple H announced he was named as new COO and head of day-to-day operations in WWE and reinstated Cena. On the July 25th edition of RAW, Cena defeated newly-crowned WWE Champion Rey Mysterio to regain the title. Soon after, CM Punk returned to the WWE with his title in hand causing both Cena and Punk to be recognized as WWE Champions at the same time. Triple H announced that both champions would face off against one another at Summerslam to determine the "undisputed" WWE Champion with Triple H as the referee. During the match, Triple H didn't see Cena's leg on the bottom rope during the pin, causing Cena to lose the match. On the August 22nd edition of Raw, Cena defeated Punk to become the number one contender for the WWE Championship held by Alberto Del Rio. After the match, Del Rio savagely attacked Cena. On the August 29th edition of Raw, Cena would call out Del Rio, but Del Rio would not appear. On the August 30th edition of Smackdown, Cena would call out Del Rio again. This time, Ricardo Rodriguez, Del Rio's personal ring announcer, appeared claiming that Del Rio was unable to attend before being attacked by Cena. At Night of Champions, Cena defeated Del Rio to win the WWE Championship for the tenth time. After losing the title to Del Rio, Cena would be put into a feud with Awesome Truth(The Miz & R-Truth) which after 4 weeks of trading wins and losses, Cena and The Rock, defeated The Awesome Truth at Survivor Sereis. After Survivor Series, Rowdy Roddy Piper requested Cena "Give the fans what they deserve"(this implies a Heel turn for Cena or for Cena to beg for the entire audiecnces approval.) After helping Zack Ryder get a US title shot, Cena would be attacked by the returning Resurrected Kane, most likely causing a feud between the two. After a few weeks of attacks from Kane(during which Cena saved Ryder from Kane), kane attacked Cena and Ryder at the same time injurying Cena and Ryder to an extent. After Ryder lost the US Title and not being cleared to compete, Cena "drifted torward the hate"(in fan terms and on WWE InterAction "drifted torward the Dark Side"), attacking Jack Swagger. It was announced Cena vs Kane at the Royal Rumble. At WrestleMania, Cena lost to The Rock when he attempted a "People's Elbow". The following night, he congratulated the Rock, despite the fans chanting "Cena heel turn", Brock Lesnar returned, and tricked Cena into shaking hands saying "Yo good match" and hit Cena with an F5. The next week on Raw, Cena would enter the arena and slap Lesnar in the face, causing Lesnar to attack Cena, giving him a bloody mouth. Later on, Cena and Lesnar would sign a contract that said they would face each other at Extreme Rules 2012. During Extreme Rules, Lesnar dominated majority of the match and injured Cena's left arm but lost when Cena gave him an Attitude Adjustment. A few weeks later, Cena would be called out by John Laurinaitis to tell him who he will face at Over The Limit. Laurinaitis attacked him from behind, telling Cena that he was his opponent at Over The Limit. Lord Tensai and Sakamoto would then help Laurinaitis injure Cena. The next week on Raw, Cena would be interviewed via satellite by Michael Cole about his match against Laurinaitis at Over The Limit. The following week on Raw, Cena would humiliate and insult Laurinaitis. Later on, Eve handed a note from the WWE Board of Directors to Laurinaitis. Cena grabbed the letter, it said that the match will be 1 on 1, there will be no special guest referee and any WWE employee that interferes with the match will be fired. It also said that if Laurinaitis loses the match against Cena, then he will be fired. At Over The Limit, Cena would dominate and embarrass Laurinaitis majority of the match, causing Laurinaitis to retreat backstage. The fired Big Show would come out and toss Laurinaitis back into the ring. Cena would then attempt an Attitude Adjustment on Laurinaitis, but was stopped when Big Show would knock out Cena with a punch. Laurinaitis would then take advantage of the situation, and would defeat John Cena. After the events of Over The Limit, John Cena began a feud with Show, resulting in Cena defeating Big Show at No Way Out in a steel cage match, which would determine the kayfabe firing of John Laurinaitis. On July 2, John Cena announced that he would participate in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match to stop Big Show. Cena won the match. On the next day, Cena announced he was going to cash in on CM Punk on RAW 1000.